


The Crow's Nest

by Rainboq



Series: Nice to Prompt You [18]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Young Love, heights, young max and chloe, young pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Max was never good with heights.Prompt 41: "Don't Be Afraid”Ship: PricefieldSuggester:BluekipTo see when I'm doing prompts next and the other kinds of guff I post, follow me on Tumblr.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Nice to Prompt You [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Crow's Nest

The great pine loomed over her, swaying gently in the wind.

Her gut dropped as she looked up at it. It was a long way up, and consequently a long, long way down. Her palms started sweating just at the thought of climbing.

“Come on Max!”

Chloe was already up in the first row of branches, grinning cockily at her. How the other girl was so effortlessly courageous never made any sense to Max. She never seemed to stop and consider everything that might go wrong like Max, her brain never seemed to get stuck on anything. Not like Max.

Max always had to weigh things, always had to try to figure out the outcomes before she opened her stupid mouth, which usually lead to uncomfortable silences when she was trying to talk to anyone other than Chloe. It was that or blurting out probably the wrong thing and having to face embarrassment.

“You coming or what Max? It’s just a tree dude.”

Scenarios whirled around in Max’s mind. Branches breaking, the wind gusting up, losing her grip. They all spiraled towards disaster, and yet she felt calm. Chloe’s lopsided grin and the mischief in her eyes flashing light through the storm in her mind.

Before she realized what she was doing, Chloe offered her a hand and she took it, then she was up in the branches with her. She wasn’t up high, but somehow the distance felt so much worse. Her gaze flicked back to Chloe’s face, and her heart thundered faster in her chest and she felt her palms getting a little sweaty like they’d started doing the past couple months. She wasn’t nervous about Chloe like she was about the climbing, it was something else, something she couldn’t quite place.

Chloe whooped and started climbing again, her gangly limbs making it look easy. Max had learned years ago that Chloe would only hold up for her if she was really in trouble, asking for her to slow down for the sake of it wasn’t going to get her very far. _Come on Max, don’t let her leave you behind!_

She attacked the climb, fixating on keeping up with Chloe, following her choice of branches. It’s not like Chloe was reckless, she knew how to test a branch to hold her weight and Max was even lighter than her.

There was something freeing in it, the feeling of branch against skin as she hauled herself up and up, Chloe’s laughter drifting down from above. Before she knew it, she was level with Chloe again, one arm wrapped around the trunk as the branches above got too thin for them.

_Don’t look down, don’t look down, whatever you do, do NOT look down._

She looked at Chloe instead as the girl threw her head back and shouted, “WE’RE THE QUEENS OF ARCADIA!”

Max couldn’t help but laugh as Chloe pumped a fist in the air and shifted so her own arm around the trunk brushed up against Max’s. Between that, the glint in Chloe’s eyes and the giant grin on her face, her heart pounded all the harder as they made eye contact. “Come on Max, what are you waiting for?”

Max shifted on the branch to steady herself and she felt Chloe’s hand grip her arm. “I gotcha.”

“O-okay.” Max took a deep nervous breath, careful to keep her eyes on Chloe before looking out over Arcadia Bay and shouting at the top of her lungs. “WE’RE THE QUEENS OF ARCADIA!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, unbetaed.
> 
> As always, enjoy.


End file.
